122713NullarRilset
09:58 -- allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:58 -- 09:58 AC: Hello again, dear one! How do you fare? 09:59 AG: eh, same old same old. I mean, well. jossik is over me apparently, if you didn't already know that 09:59 AG: he's dating the fish face that's not maenam apparently 10:00 AG: he also has decided he *never* liked me and that I 'smell like fertilizer' /-_-\ bullet dodged amirite 10:01 AC: I did not know. I would offer my SymPathieS, but I am not certain if you ever welcomed hiS advanceS to begin with. RegardleSS, I will think of a way to PuniSh him in your Stead. Worry not. 10:01 AG: ehehehehe that's the spirit. I didn't really know what I wanted, to be fair, but his reaction now makes it, uh, like, posthumourously clear, if that's a word 10:03 AC: I have actually been having quite a merry time. And managed to get my handS on a freSh body to boot. 10:03 AG: ehehehehe me too 10:03 AC: It iS a little criSPy, but Servicable. 10:03 AG: the doir human died and I now have access to his body and captchalogue. I'm learning about human anatomy! 10:03 AG: where did you get yours? 10:04 AC: Are you familiar with a troll called Sannta ClauSS? 10:04 AG: you mean the bullshit made up one that's a tale to frighten wrigglers 10:04 AC: I Slayed him, and took hiS corPSe for my own. 10:05 AG: wha?? 10:05 AC: Along with a few giftS. The otherS helPed. 10:05 AC: A bit. 10:06 AC: I admit, he waS a challenge! But we beSted him in the end. 10:06 AG: I didn't know any other adults survived the apocalypse on alternia 10:06 AG: that sounds interesting! and what about gifts? geeze I'm missing out on all the cool stuff /: 10:06 AG: I don't even really know what my team's been up to -_- 10:07 AC: I believe the highblood wiShed to Secure a gift for you that waS meant for Jack, but I do not know the outcome. You might SPeak with him about it. 10:07 AC: If you wiSh. 10:08 AG: which one 10:08 AG: jack got gifts? wtf is this shit, no one tells me anything bluh. 10:08 AC: BaliSh, who haS been acting more and more erratic. I believe he may be going mad. 10:09 AG: is that so 10:09 AG: hmm, I'll have to look into it. 10:09 AC: YeS indeed! In other good newS, I managed to advance my Plan of revenge on Seriad, the one who gave you uP to Jack. 10:10 AG: oh? I don't believe you ever told me what the plan was 10:10 AG: maybe I forgot, everything's kinda blurring together here in the doldrom 10:10 AC: It iS a SurPriSe! For when we are reunited. Nothing lethal, I PromiSe. 10:11 AG: that's good to hear <> 10:11 AG: well you've been scheming so much for me while I rot away with boredom, I feel bad. 10:11 AG: here, uh, maybe this will help? 10:11 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends the character sheet code for an incredibly mutilated body that is missing pretty much all the organs and some bones. -- 10:12 AG: I think with that code you can create a duplicate of the body I have... and then duplicate it on to infinity to feed your plants. you may be able to do the same with the troll body you have 10:13 AC: MoSt intereSting! Not only could thiS Serve aS an a SuPPly of food, I might have another uSe for thiS. 10:13 AC: Picture thiS: Mobile PlantS! 10:14 AG: ehehehe I was thinking the same thing! I'm trying to make portable versions of some of my plants 10:14 AC: Able to hunt on their own! It will be Perfect. Alchemization iS truly wonderful! 10:14 AG: oh! that too 10:14 AG: I made some of those! 10:14 AG: I uh 10:14 AG: made a plant that does first aid on people, whether they're willing or not >_> 10:14 AC: You have?! AS alwayS, you are a SteP ahead! 10:15 AG: and I made a vine with beautiful flowers that can ensnare trespassers ehehe 10:15 AG: I may unleash that particular variety on the planets of people who cross me 10:16 AC: Oh my dear, how I have miSSed you! My imagination iS a grey and drab thing aS comPareS to yourS. 10:16 AC: <> 10:17 AC: ThiS game haS turned out far better than I could have ever hoPed! If you were here, it would be Perfection. 10:17 AG: <> <> <> you're too kind, rilset. we really have to try to talk more! I basically spend my days training and bumping into shit and experimenting with various chemicals and substances 10:18 AG: I should be back soon. I think I'm on the verge of a major break through! Maybe some kind of way I can get around on my own. So far, though, it eludes me. And I don't think having SirJack around all the time would be particularly beneficial to my goals 10:18 AG: much as I'm fond of him, I am worried that his twink half may try to interfere 10:19 AC: ThoSe damn SPectral horrorS. AlwayS the fly in the ointment. I don't SuPPoSe you have figured out a way to contain them, have you? PerhaPS with thoSe PendantS given to uS by the alien? 10:20 AC: The highblood'S mateSPrite. 10:20 AG: no, I don't want to contain him at all, he's actually pretty cool to be honest. he helped me out a lot before I alchemized my headset, and he's holding the imps back and helping me train 10:21 AG: but yeah those amulets may help us to get out of tricky situations later. from what I understand the sprites are pretty powerful 10:22 AC: I try to avoid mine whenever PoSSible. It doeS nothing but Scream gibberiSh at me. 10:22 AC: I find it unnerving. 10:24 AG: you have to prototype it again, bro 10:24 AG: I suggest something hot and humanoid 10:25 AG: I'd suggest a picture of me but I don't think I'm comfortable with you flirting with my sprite form 10:25 AG: ehehehe sorry that joke was in incredibly poor taste 10:25 AC: Worry not. I would never Seek to rePlace you. 10:26 AC: Do you think a corPSe would work? 10:26 AG: yes but the sprite will take the corpse's form in addition to your first prototype so keep that in mind 10:26 AC: Of Sannta ClauSS PerhaPS? 10:26 AG: that sounds less than hot but hey whatever you'd like 10:28 AC: Something to think on then. I believe I have much work to do. But we cannot allow So much time to elaPSe before we SPeak again. 10:29 AC: I have miSSed you greatly. <> 10:32 AG: omg. you, too, rilset. <> don't get too powerful while I'm gone, slaying nightmare tales 10:34 AC: I Shall try and reStrain mySelf. Until our next meeting, deareSt one. 10:34 -- allegedChlorofiend AC ceased pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:34 --